scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Puppy Power Outage!
Puppy Power Outage! is the first episode of Scooby-Doo! Puppy Power Premise The Blackout Phantom has caused a power outage in all of Coolsville and it's up to Scooby and the gang to beat the blackout! Plot "Uncle Scooby can we please watch a scary movie?" Scrappy asked. "Ro way." Scooby responded shaking his head. "Let's not watch anything, It'll distract me while I'm working on my Robotics fair project." Velma said, tinkering with a robot. All of a sudden the power shut off. "Jeepers, Fred is it storming?" Daphne asked. "Nope, but the other houses onthe block also have their power out." Fred said. "Zoinks, like what's going on?" Shaggy asked. "I don't know, but we better investigate, let's go talk to the Urwitz's." Velma said. "Like isn't your robotics rival an Urwitz?" Shaggy asked. "Yes, but this is an emergency, I can't work on my robot!" Velma said. The gang walked over to the Urwitz's house, who lived across the street. "Yes our power went off to." Mr.Urwitz said. "Yeah it was very strange." Mrs.Urwitz added. "Where's Steve?" Daphne asked. "He went to a friend's house to work on his robot." Mrs.Urwitz said. "Alright gang we have to go to where this blackout must have started, the Coolsville Power Plant!" Fred declared The gang drove to the power plant and parked outside. "I'm gonna splat whoever turned off the power!" Scrappy yelled. "Shhhhhhh!" Scooby shushed. "Like, the door's locked!" Shaggy said. Daphne looked and spotted an open vent and ladder. "Look gang we can get in there!" Daphne said. The gang climbed up the ladder and into the power plant. "Rhis place is ruge!" Scooby said, it echoed through the power plant. "Beware get out!" A voice yelled. "I am the Blackout Phantom I caused this darkness and you aren't going to light up Coolsville!" "Jeepers run!" Daphne said. The gang ran except for Scrappy, but Shaggy grabbed him. The chase scene starts. Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy run into the elevator and shut it on the phantom, but he keeps pressing button and the elevator keeps bouncing up and down making Scooby and Shaggy queesy, but Scrappy cheers. Daphne, Fred and Velma run awy and towards and electrical box that says high voltage. They stop. The Blackout Phantom stomps towards them, they move and he gets electricuted. The phantom disappears in the darkness. "Gang we need to split up. Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy you guys investigate the generators. We'll investigate over here." Fred said. Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy walked over to one of the generators. "Like, are those jumper cables?" Shaggy said, pointing at the generator. "Mwhahahahahaha!" The Blackout Phantom yelled. "Rikes! Run!" Scooby said. Scooby,Shaggy and Scrappy climbed up the stairs and hopped on the generators. "Like, we gotta jump across every generator!" Shaggy said. "Whoopee! How fun!" Scrappy said as they leaped from generator to generator. The Blackout Phantom followed. They hopped until they reached the end. "I didn't realize how high up we are!" Shaggy said pointing at the ground. "Who cares? Just jump!" Scrappy said jumping off of the generator. "Puppy power!" Scooby gulped and him and Shaggy jumped. The phantom laughed and disappeared. Fred, Daphne and Velma investigated their area. All of a sudden, a loud crashing noise fell on the ground. "Jinkies, what was that?" Velma yelled. The three hid behind a generator. "What was that?" Velma said. "Shhhhhhhh!" Fred shushed Velma. "Shhhhhhhh!" Velma shushed Daphne "Shhhhhhhh!" Daphne shushed the figure next to her. "Jeepers a robot!" The three turned and looked at a large robot. "Hmmmmmmmm..." Velma said "Attack!" The Blackout Phantom's voice echoed. The robot's eyes glowed nad it walked towards Velma, Fred and Daphne. It shot electric beams out of its arms. "Run!" Fred said. Scrappy ran towards the robot and punched it. It fell. The gang ran. "Alright gang we gotta catch the phantom and turn the power back on!" Daphne said. "Alright i have a plan, Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy you lead the phantom and his robot over here and we'll catch them in a net." Fred said Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy walked over to where the Blackout Phantomand his robot were. "Like, Phantom we're going to turn the lights back on!" Shaggy taunted. The phantom and his robot turned and ran after them. "Puppy power!" Scrappy yelled and jumped on the robot. "Get off of my robot!" The phantom shouted grabbing at Scrappy. "Rappy!" Scooby yelled. The robot's head started to spin and it started shooting electricity rapidly. Scooby and Shaggy ducked, but a beam hit the phantom and he fell to the ground. The robot shut down. Daphne, Velma and Fred ran over to the scene. Velma walked over to the phantom and pulled off his mask. "Steve Urwitz!" The gang shouted. "Just as I suspected!" Velma said. "I knew somebody broke in here when Daphne found the ladder, and when we found the robot I was almost positive it was you." "Why did you do it Steve?" Shaggy asked. "I was tired of losing to Velma at the robotics fair so this year i went all out, but it turned out the only way I could charge my beauty would be to steal all of the power in Coolsville! I would've won the robotics fair if it wasn't for your puppy who destroyed my robot!" Steve said pointing at Scrappy angrily. The police dragged him away. "How are we gonna get the power back?" Daphne asked. "We'll just use these jumper cables." Velma said clipping them to the robot. The city's power turned back on! "We'd all still be in the dark if it wasn't for my uncle..." Scrappy started. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Writer's Note Feel free to review! Locations *Coolsville **Velma's House **Urwitz House **Coolsville Power Plant Cast and Characters Villains *Blackout Phantom *Robot Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia * Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Puppy Power Volume 1: Bright Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Puppy Power Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff